La Fièvre dans le Sang
by Ewi-laan
Summary: Songfic. ONE SHOT. Peu après l'annonce des fiançailles de Bella et Edward, Carlisle, dans sa voiture, se laisse aller à la nostalgie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
>Voici un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, c'est ma première Songfic, et ma première fic sur Twilight... Donc, n'hésitez pas à me dire si quoi que ce soit vous choque.<br>Une petite review sera toujours appréciée, qu'elle soit positive ou négative !  
>Cet OS est inspiré de la chanson <span>La Fièvre Dans le Sang<span>, d'Alain Chamfort.  
>J'espère qu'il vous plaira !<p>

Bonne Lecture !  
>Ewi-laan;<p>

x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x

_Dès que je l'ai vue j'ai su les ennuis qui m'attendaient. Elle m'a pas déçu._

Oh non, elle ne m'avait pas déçu. Tout avait commencé dès le premier regard que j'avais posé sur Elle. Si mon coeur n'avait cessé de battre il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, je l'aurais sûrement senti tambouriner dans ma poitrine. J'avais poussé les portes de l'hôpital, tentant tant bien que mal de paraître aussi irrésistible que d'ordinaire malgré la peur que "la fille Swan" n'ait relevé quelque chose de gênant quant à notre... Nature. Toutes ces pensées avaient été réduites à néant lorsqu'elle avait tourné vers moi ses yeux chocolat. J'avais entendu son pouls s'accélérer nettement lorsque j'étais rentré dans la pièce. Comme toutes les femmes qui croisaient mon chemin. Mais Elle n'était pas comme toutes les femmes qui croisaient mon chemin. Son odeur était tellement alléchante que je me demande encore comment j'avais su maintenir le Self Control pour lequel tous mes enfants m'admiraient. J'avais fermé les yeux un instant imperceptible pour elle. Pas pour Edward, qui me regardait avec un mélange de jalousie et de méfiance. J'avais ensuite détourné le regard afin de ne pas accentuer mon trouble.

_Elle, il fallait que je l'aie, même si pour ça le ciel ou l'enfer m'avalait._

Je m'étais occupée d'elle, évitant autant que possible tout contact physique. Sa présence réveillait la Soif insoutenable qui désséchait ma gorge depuis si longtemps. Son rythme cardiaque toujours aussi rapide rendait parfaitement audible pour mes oreilles vampiriques le flot de sang qui coulait dans ses veines appétissantes. Mais je ne pouvais me laisser aller. Mon âme était suffisamment damnée ainsi. J'avais toujours refusé d'être un monstre. Et son odeur révélait en moi les instincts sauvages que je m'efforçais de refouler depuis plusieurs siècles. Je n'avais pourtant pas perdu la face et mon masque de tranquilité et de bonté était resté bien accroché sur mon visage. Elle m'avait posé des questions sur Edward, que j'avais esquivées d'un air détaché. Puis j'avais été obligé de croiser de nouveau son regard pour vérifier la réaction de ses pupilles.

_Elle est belle comme une princesse de sang, de celles qui rendent un homme faible et languissant._

Dieu qu'elle était belle. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules fines et encadraient un visage parfait recouvert d'une peau diaphane. Son regard perdu la rendait plus touchante encore. Si je n'en étais pas déjà privé, je lui aurais offert ma vie sans hésiter. En un instant elle m'avait assujetti à sa voix, à son regard, et surtout à son odeur. J'aurais tout fait pour elle. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle autour de moi.

_J'ai la fièvre dans le sang, cette fille m'échauffe les sangs, comme un adolescent, je déraille bon sang._

Je n'avais pu retenir un rire terriblement ironique en entendant les paroles de la chanson que diffusait la radio de l'hôpital. On disait que les vampires étaient des êtres froids et incapables de tout sentiment. Cependant, lorsque j'étais près d'elle, c'était comme si mon corps glacé se réchauffait. Comme si le sang dont j'avais été démuni était en ébullition dans chacune de mes veines. Je me sentais effectivement comme un adolescent, incapable de contrôler le désir que j'avais de goûter à son sang. Ce désir était paré par la volonté de fer que je mettais à ne pas lui faire de mal. Mon âme déchue était tiraillée entre le besoin de boire son sang et l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. "Je déraille bon sang !"

_J'ai la fièvre dans le sang, cette histoire, je le sens, ne finira pas sans effusion de sang._

J'augmentai le volume de l'autoradio. Un sourire nostalgique s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres fines. C'était la chanson qui passait à l'hôpital, le jour où j'avais rencontré Bella pour la première fois. Depuis ce jour tant de choses avaient changé... Edward et elle étaient tombés amoureux, et malgré des hauts, et surtout des bas, leur idylle avait survécu. C'était probablement mieux comme ça. La distance qui me séparait d'elle m'empêchait de lui sauter au cou. Au sens littéral du terme. Cela faisait plus d'un an que ma Soif était sans cesse ravivée par la présence de sa désirable odeur. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne s'était écoulé une seule seconde sans que je ne sois saisi par l'envie irrésistible de goûter ne serait-ce qu'à sa peau, à ses lèvres.

_Si j'avais vu l'anneau d'or à son doigt, j'aurais fui peut-être et encore._

Oh, je l'avais vu cet anneau. Pas comme le pauvre imbécile qui chantait dans mon autoradio. Comment ne pas le voir alors qu'elle l'avait ostensiblement montré, à moi ainsi qu'à toute ma famille, avec un sourire de totale béatitude ? C'était décidé. Edward et Bella allaient se marier. Cette union mettait fin à tous les espoirs que malgré moi j'avais nourri depuis le jour où je l'avais rencontrée. Il était sûrement plus sage pour moi de ne la considérer que comme ma belle-fille, cela éviterait au moins toute ambiguïté possible quant au comportement que je pouvais avoir envers elle. Malgré ce mariage, je savais que je ne pourrai jamais renoncer à elle. J'étais tombé amoureux de Bella. J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur afin de déchaîner ma rage sur autre chose que sur mon fils._  
><em>  
><em>Où en veut venir ce démon quand elle me dit "supprimons tout obstacle entre nous" ?<em>

Pourtant, lorsqu'Edward était parti il y a quelques mois, elle était venue me voir. Elle était venue frapper à la porte de mon bureau, à l'hôpital. Elle s'était confiée à moi. J'avais pu savourer l'immense bonheur de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer contre mon corps glacé. Elle m'avait ouvert son coeur, et avait petit à petit consenti à me l'offrir. Pendant quelques mois elle m'avait accordé l'incommensurable honneur de goûter aux plaisirs divins de ses lèvres pressées contre les miennes. Bien sûr, ma Soif était toujours présente, mais la joie que me procuraient ses baisers et ses étreintes était plus forte. Nous avions cru que notre histoire pourrait marcher. Nous y avions sincèrement cru. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Elle m'avait dit que j'étais son Âme Soeur. Seulement l'ombre menaçante de l'absence d'Edward planait sans relâche sur notre amour._  
><em>  
><em>Elle parle comme une princesse de sang de celles qui rendent un homme plus qu'obéissant.<em>

J'écoutais la musique, un sourire horriblement amer figé sur les lèvres. Si j'en étais encore capable j'aurais sûrement laissé échapper quelques larmes. Lorsqu'Alice avait vu Bella sauter de la falaise, j'avais éprouvé une souffrance si insupportable que j'aurais préféré revivre infiniment ma transformation. Comme, évidemment, aucun de mes enfants (et encore moins la pauvre Esmée) n'était au courant de mes sentiments, j'avais été obligé de conserver une certaine distance face à ces événements. Lorsqu'elle était revenue m'annoncer qu'elle mettait fin à notre relation, je n'avais pas cherché à répliquer quoi que ce soit. Sa parole faisait loi. A défaut d'avoir un coeur vivant, ce fut ma gorge qui se serra quand je repensai à ce douloureux souvenir._  
><em>  
><em>J'ai la fièvre dans le sang, cette fille m'échauffe les sangs, comme un adolescent, je déraille bon sang.<br>J'ai la fièvre dans le sang, cette histoire, je le sens, ne finira pas sans effusion de sang._

_Est-ce que l'amour en nous affaiblissant ne devient pas un jour un poison puissant ?_

Je me garai à ma place habituelle et coupai le contact. Comme chaque jour je montai les marches qui menaient à ma maison. Comme chaque jour je rejoignis Esmée dans notre chambre. Comme chaque jour je l'embrassai tendrement. Comme chaque jour lorsque je fermai les yeux en accomplissant ce geste, je revis le visage de Bella qui me souriait.  
>C'était d'une monstrueuse ironie, mais je l'avais dans le sang. Et non l'inverse.<br>J'allai dans la salle de bains, et, plus par habitude que pour mon confort, appuyai mes deux bras sur le lavabo, fixant mes phalanges rendues encore plus pâles qu'à l'ordinaire par la pression que j'exerçai en serrant les poings. Je relevai la tête et fixai mon reflet dans le miroir qui me faisait face. Evidemment, je n'avais pas changé. Toujours la même coiffure impeccable, toujours les mêmes yeux dorés, toujours le même regard pénétrant, toujours le même sourire qui en faisait chavirer plus d'une. Mais je n'avais que faire de ces femmes. Je n'aimais que Bella.

_Bella.. Bella... Bella... Bella... Bella..._

Mon poing partit à la vitesse de la lumière et un grand fracas de verre brisé retentit alors que les morceaux du miroir se répendaient sur le sol. Aussitôt, la totalité de ma famille accourut, paniquée par ce bruit. Esmée, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward... Ils étaient tous là, à me regarder, stupéfaits. Oui, le Grand et Sage Carlisle craquait, lui aussi.

_Je déraille bon sang !_


	2. Le mieux est l'ennemi du bien

Bonjour tout le monde !  
>Oui, c'est assez surprenant un chapitre 2 à un OS...<br>En fait il ne s'agit pas exactement d'une suite, mais d'un OS complémentaire du premier, un peu comme un bonus.  
>Il n'est pas impossible que j'en publie encore un ou deux autres, je ne sais pas encore.<p>

Pour celui en tout cas, je vous situe brièvement le contexte :  
>Il s'agit de la même intrigue que dans le premier.<br>La scène se passe pendant le mariage de Bella et Edward.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Ewi-laan.

x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x

J'avançais d'un pas hésitant vers l'autel. Je manquais de tomber à chaque seconde, me prenant les pieds dans ma robe d'un blanc éclatant, titubant sur des talons trop hauts pour moi. Je me cramponnais de toutes mes forces au bras de Charlie pour ne pas trébucher.  
>Enfin nous arrivâmes à l'autel. Je lâchai le bras de mon père, qui m'embrassa, des larmes plein les yeux, avant d'aller s'installer à côté de Maman. Je plantai discrètement mes talons dans la terre afin de m'assurer un minimum de stabilité. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Surtout moi.<br>Je levai enfin les yeux vers Edward. Mon Dieu comme il était beau. Il posait sur moi un regard plein d'amour et de fierté, et je me sentis rougir à la vue de ses yeux cuivrés.

Le prêtre qui procèderait à la cérémonie entama son discours de bienvenue. J'entendais ses paroles sans vraiment les comprendre, mon esprit était tout entier absorbé par Edward. Je ne voyais que son visage, n'entendais que sa voix, ne sentais que son odeur. Tout allait à une vitesse vertigineuse, sans que j'aie le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je ne m'écoutai même pas prononcer mes voeux, et je ne repris réellement conscience des événements que lorsque le prêtre prononça le fameux :

"- Edward Cullen, consentez-vous à prendre Isabella Swann ici présente pour épouse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, à l'aimer et à la chérir, dans la joie comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Je retins à grand peine un éclat de rire en entendant ces derniers mots.

- Oui. souffla Edward en souriant.

- Isabella Swann, consentez-vous à prendre Edward Cullen ici présent pour époux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, à l'aimer et à le chérir, dans la joie comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Je n'étais plus capable de soutenir le regard trop intense d'Edward. Il y a des choses auxquelles on ne s'habitue pas. Je détournai les yeux une fraction de seconde.

C'est alors que mon regard croisa celui de Carlisle.

Mon coeur cessa de battre un instant. Mes yeux s'abaissèrent sur les genoux qui avaient soutenu ma tête endormie, remontèrent sur les bras qui m'avaient enlacée, sur le torse qui m'avait protégée de mon chagrin, les épaules sur lesquelles j'avais tant pleuré, les lèvres qui m'avaient embrassée.  
>Je me noyai dans l'or de ses yeux, et me rappelai chaque souvenir à ses côtés. Nos journées passées à discuter, les choses qu'il m'apprenait, nos nuits enflammées, son sourire sincère lorsque j'allais le voir à l'hôpital... Mais aussi ces heures passées à parler, à soulager mon coeur du poids qui l'étouffait, ces nuits blanches à ne rien se dire, à se satisfaire de sa présence pour apaiser ma tristesse, ces larmes coulant à flots sur son épaule, cette souffrance, oh, tant de souffrance.<p>

Toute l'assemblée me fixait, n'attendant qu'un mot, qu'un "Oui" qui ferait tout basculer. .Je m'empressai de poser mon regard sur Edward, afin de ne pas semer davantage le trouble dans mon esprit. Je pris mon temps et dévisageais mon futur époux.

Il était sublime, évidemment. Il était adorable. Il était tout ce que je rêvais d'avoir.  
>Mais son éclat semblait s'être terni en une fraction de seconde. Je le regardai, mais au lieu de ressentir l'habituel capharnaüm dans ma poitrine, ce fut un élan de rancoeur qui m'envahit. Edward avait été la cause de tant de souffrance, de tant de larmes. Il m'avait abandonnée et était revenu la bouche en coeur. Et moi, j'étais retombée dans ses bras en oubliant tout ce que j'avais enduré par sa faute.<br>Aujourd'hui je m'apprêtais à l'épouser. Je n'avais qu'un mot à dire pour officialiser notre union. Je n'avais qu'un mot à dire pour accepter définitivement de m'assujettir à lui en passant l'éponge sur ce qu'il m'avait fait subir.

Je n'étais pas comme ça.

J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui ne m'apporte que du bien. Quelqu'un qui ne risquerait pas de me dévorer à chaque instant. Quelqu'un qui serait à l'écoute en permanence. Quelqu'un qui avait été là pour m'aider dans les pires moments de ma vie. Carlisle. A cette idée, mon coeur s'emballa. Je le sentais tambouriner dans ma poitrine, comme s'il me hurlait de l'écouter.

Voilà l'Homme dont j'avais besoin. Voilà l'Homme dont j'étais amoureuse.

Carlisle était la sagesse incarnée, et saurait m'apaiser dans les moments difficiles.  
>Carlisle avait toujours été à l'écoute et avait toujours su me conseiller.<br>Carlisle était l'homme le plus attentionné que l'on puisse imaginer.  
>Carlisle était monstrueusement séduisant.<br>Carlisle était sincère et dévoué.  
>Carlisle était parfait.<br>Carlisle.

Je tournai les yeux vers mon réel Amour, et mon coeur se déchira lorsque je vis qu'il serrait Esmée contre lui, une expression de pur bonheur accrochée sur son visage d'Ange.  
>Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas détruire leur couple. Il était amoureux d'elle et elle était amoureuse de lui. Ils étaient le pilier central de la famille Cullen, et je n'avais pas le droit de remettre cela en cause.<br>Je l'aimais, c'était indéniable.  
>Mais il était plus sage de conserver les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Il préférait probablement que tout reste ainsi. Je serais probablement mieux avec lui, mais <em>Le mieux est l'ennemi du bien<em>, dit-on.  
>Je regardai Edward et poussai un soupir résigné avant de murmurer, vaincue :<p>

"Oui"


End file.
